Konami: Contest Of Champions
I propose that Contest Of Champions become a series with Konami: Contest Of Champions. The game should be made for the PC, Android, & iOS. The PC version should have a Battle Tryst fighting style. The mobile version should use the Marvel: Contest Of Champions fighting style. Premise After countless Parodius games the entire cast of Parodius is sick and tired of shoot 'em ups. It is decided that they should redesign the Parodius courses to accommodate the opposite of shooting - martial arts. They hire Konami Man & Konami Lady to search all over the Konami & Hudson Soft multiverse searching for anyone with unique martial arts talent so that they can organize a tournament. They recruit a wide variety of characters and have the protagonists fight the antagonists. Leveling Up Unlike Marvel: Contest Of Champions not all characters can level up. Characters' power is based on how they level up from their respective games. Modes * The Gauntlet Of Villains * Event Quests * The Arena * Edit Story Mode * Alliance Mode The Gauntlet Of Villains is the game's 1 player mode. A mode where you fight all of the villains in the game on individual 1 on 1 fights! In Marvel: Contest Of Champion's Story Mode you place 5 champions in your deck and survive individual sessions. In Konami: Contest Of Champions you have access to all of the heroes in your collection and you basically play the entire Gauntlet in one session. If a champion is defeated you must always revive them since there are no resets. The Arena is the game's versus mode. The mobile version uses indirect player versus player. The PC version is to be competition based, while the Mobile version should be single player based. Edit Story Mode contains user generated courses with custom dialogue created by other summoners. They are uploaded to and downloaded from the Contest Of Champions servers. Economy * Characters are mostly accessed by being given/purchasing booster packs. Character chances are based on their amount of power. * Booster packs are used instead of crystals. They are less common and more expensive than crystals because they always contain a variety of content. Contents are often characters, weapons, shields, armor, magical items, and various other items. * There is no duplicating in this game. Characters and objects already in a player's deck found in booster packs go back into the pile. * Most characters have a static power level. Only characters from role playing games can level up their statistics. This is done automatically as there is no ISO-8. Many other characters can gain better items. There are also no star levels. * Your summoner level is a 1-60 rating of how powerful your deck is. * Items can only be used by their respective characters. Store The Parodius general store takes many currencies. Units are the game's main currency and can be bought with real money. Loyalty points are earned by helping your alliance. Glory points are earned by winning wars. Battle chips are earned by winning arena battles. All items can be purchased with any currency at different prices. Most items are only offered on a temporary basis. Special Attacks All special attacks are one button. Martial arts special attacks are limited by your super bar. Physical projectiles are limited by your character's ammunition amount. Other special attacks require magic points. Stages # Island Of Pirates # Las Vegas Circus # Candy Land # Nippon # Easter Island # Pinball # Sky Palace # Ice World # Night Of The Living Dead # Bath Houses # Zeo's Fortress # Circo Porto Harborland # High Speed City # Rabbit Moon # Penguin Disco # Hip Hop Disco # Farm # Underwater Palace # Girl Factory # Mines # Sky # India Tonipelimies's suggestions # Castle Dracula # The Kingdom of Zebulos # Shadow Moses Island Playable Characters Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Konami